Comforting Her
by The blackdash
Summary: [One Shot] Shikamaru walks down the streets and saw a familiar person crying.....And that person is his friend...What is he to do? Slight ShikaxIno


**Konnichiwa! I'm sorry for not continuing the Harvest Moon Story, but...**

**I just had to write this one! But I promise to continue the Harvest Moon story!**

**Anyways, hope ya'll like this one!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Shikamaru walked slowly around the streets of Konoha...It was that usual late lazy afternoon and nobody was around the streets due to the heat... But this was an opportunity to him... The clouds were perfect for watching and plus nobody would bother him...He wanted to think for a while...especially that strange feeling he has been experiencing with Ino...Lately...he has been having an urge to impress Ino...But that would waste too much energy and he wouldn't be himself.

But his peace was soon disturbed by annoying light sobs, which made his ear twitch. His eyes narrowed and then he looked at his right to where the sound came from.

'Who's that annoying baka that's disturbing my cloud watching...', he thought angrily.

But his eyes soon widened in shock as he saw who was the person crying. But he didn't show much of it because it wastes too much energy... He stared at the girl sitting at the bench, eyes closed and tears dropping down towards her lap. She had blonde hair and wore a purple outfit.

"Ino?", he blurted with a raised eyebrow.

Ino immediately looked up, startled to suddenly hear a voice," Shikamaru? What are you doing outside at this time of day?", she asked him while trying to wipe her tears in vain.

He replied with that same lazy tone in his voice, "I should ask you that as well..."

She looked down at the ground and stared at it, "I guess...I've been depressed lately...", she replied quietly to him, and then cried once again.

He looked at Ino as if she was a freak with 3 arms and then thought to himself, "Is this the Ino I know?".

He rolled his eyes, "How troublesome...and annoying...", he thought.

He looked at her in pity, he just couldn't leave her, "I'm going to hate myself for this...", he thought.

He then slowly made his way towards the bench and sat down next to the crying girl, he thought this was really troublesome... Women are so annoying and troublesome when they get so mushy gushy and all emotional like this...especially when they're talking about a guy who doesn't like them back...

He glanced at Ino, then stared at the ground before closing his eyes...He sighed and then lifted his hand and patted the girl's back...It was really strange for Ino to cry...He was deep in thought , but was suddenly disturbed when Ino hugged him. She was hugging him tightly and he could feel the warm tears on his shirt... He felt a blush coming around his cheeks...He knew that he has been close around Ino...but not his kind of close, he hugged her back however...trying to comfort her...

She suddenly began to speak but were covered in her sobs, "Why! Why of all girls! He had to pick **_her_**!".

"It's okay Ino...", he said and patted her back. He knew who she was talking about...Sasuke and Sakura were in a relationship. Ino was upset because Sakura was picked instead of her and she got busted...**BAD**.

"Nande! Nande!", she sobbed.

Shikamaru hugged her more tightly...Ino didn't mind though... They stayed like that for a while...but then...Shikamaru spoke to her in a quiet and comforting voice, though his lazy and annoyed tone was still there.

"It's okay Ino...he might not be the guy you were to have...Besides...I don't think that he'd make a good boyfriend...He's not the type who can understand and stay with a person when they're crying...He won't be there when you need to be comforted... So...just wait...there'll be a guy for you...he's just not Sasuke..."

Ino stopped crying once she heard this from him...He was right...Obviously he would...He's a guy who has an I.Q. over 200... A smile appeared on her lips, and she soon pulled away... Shikamaru blushed more when he saw her smile... It was a smile just for him...

"Arigato Shikamaru...Thanks for comforting me...", she mused.

He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah well.. you were annoying me with your cries...", he said.

Ino smiled mischievously, "And I thought you knew nothing about girls...", she said with the same mischief in her voice.

This made him blush even more...and he looked away...but after that Ino looked up at the sky which had those cool colors of the sunset... A little pink, a little purple and yellows...They looked so beautiful that time. Shikamaru soon joined in her gaze...

"The clouds look nice...", Ino sighed with a smile.

"Hai...", he replied, a smile on his face.

Ino scooted closer to Shikamaru and leaned on his shoulder. He didn't show any signs of retort...They stayed like that until night...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! I like the outcome! And... do you like it?**

**I'm not really much of a fan for Ino and Shikamaru, but I was on the mood to write and I thought this was good.**

**So anyway! Give me a good review for this story! If you don't like it then don't give me anything at all!**

**Anyway, I wrote this as soon as possible because I won't be able to use the computer next week due to my final exam... so be glad that I got this story out! So! BYE BYE!**


End file.
